


The Reward

by nonniesock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bestiality, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonniesock/pseuds/nonniesock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for this <a href="http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/4508.html?thread=5491356">blindfold</a> prompt <em>King of Hell Sam watches as Dean lets a Hellhound fuck him. Dean can enjoy it or not (really not bothered), but emphasis on the fact that he's only doing it for Sam's entertainment. His actual relationship with Sam is still consensual.</em><br/>Graphic detail, please, especially on the knot and on the fact that Hellhounds can apparently come a LOT. Maybe when it's finished fucking him, he can suck it off to finish up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward

The Reward

Sam’s got a soft spot for the hell hounds; after all they were the first to come to him when he took his throne. All the other demons would stab him in the back if they thought they could get away with it, but the hounds are completely loyal. Sam likes to repay that loyalty, and makes sure the hounds are always well treated at his court.

 

They’ve got a real thing for Dean, following him round and jockeying for his attention, a fact Sam’s eternally grateful for when a low level minion tries to kill Dean in an attempt to replace him as Sam’s consort. The hounds tore him apart; his screams echoed throughout the palace, letting everyone hear his agonised death. Sam makes sure that every demon in Hell knows that the same fate will befall anyone who makes a move on Dean.

 

Such good work deserves a very special reward, something Sam’s been thinking about for some time. He knows Dean won’t object he’s long since lost what few inhibitions he had, and his desire to make Sam happy, will ensure that he complies.

 

He considers the idea of having it happen in the big hall the next time he holds an open court, but decides he doesn’t want to share, at least not the first time. He wants a private show, so he can truly appreciate the beauty of it.

 

Dean’s been quiet about the whole thing, but he didn’t say no and that’s good enough for Sam. He takes up his position as directed, kneeling on all fours on the cold stone floor, his legs spread wide, and his ass on display. The faint trembling of his arms is the only outward sign of his nerves, and Sam takes a moment to reassure him, caressing the tense muscles until he feels Dean begin to relax.

 

“This is gonna be so good Dean, you’re going to love it I’m sure.”

 

Dean shakes his head and gives a disbelieving snort, letting Sam know that he doesn’t buy that for a second. He doesn’t move though, he’ll do this for Sam even though he doesn’t think he’ll enjoy it. It’s amazing to Sam, how much Dean loves him, how he’ll do anything Sam asks, without any thought for his own desires. It’s an honour that Sam’s pretty sure he doesn’t deserve, but that won’t stop him from taking advantage of Dean’s willingness to please.

 

He rubs Dean’s back, lets his fingers slip down to Dean’s hole, pressing inside, making sure that Dean’s slick and open for what’s to come. When he’s satisfied that Dean’s as ready as he’s going to get, Sam gives the signal for the lead hound to come forward. The click-clack noise of its claws scraping across the stone floor makes Dean tense a little, but he doesn’t move.

 

The hound stops just behind Dean, snuffling forward slowly, its bristly tongue peeking from the corner of its mouth. Sam urges it on, and it takes its first taste of Dean. Rough tongue sliding over the curves of Dean’s ass, moving slowly letting Dean get used to the touch. It dips its tongue lower, circling the slickened hole, and Dean moans a little at the feel of those stiff hairs teasing his sensitive flesh.

 

The tongue dips briefly inside, making Dean shiver a little at the strange sensation, the hound laps at the hole for a few seconds before shifting back a little. Rising up on its haunches it shuffles forward, sheathed claws landing heavily on Dean’s back. The extra weight makes Dean’s body shudder and strain, but he locks his arms and holds his position.

Sam leans in close and takes Dean’s mouth in a hungry kiss, wanting to keep him distracted from the hound’s actions. One last shift and the hound is in position, it snaps its hips and drives it cock deep into Dean’s ass. Dean wrenches his mouth free of Sam’s and cries out at the sudden intrusion. He’s given no time to adjust, the hound’s hips are snapping back and forward at a furious pace.

 

Sam’s seen the hounds aroused before, knows exactly how large they are, and that the long thick cock must be scraping over Dean’s prostate with every thrust. “So gorgeous like this, taking its cock for me. Can’t believe how good you look, how you just take it like the pretty slut you are.”  
Dean’s cock is rapidly hardening, and Sam can’t resist reaching down and stroking it, quickly bringing Dean to full hardness. “Told you Dean, knew you’d love this. Such a pretty little bitch, aren’t you? Got you all hot hasn’t it, getting fucked by my hound?”

 

Dean shakes his head, tries to issue a denial, but Sam swallows his protestations with another kiss. The hound shifts slightly, hooking its huge paws over Dean’s shoulders, using the extra leverage to drive its cock even deeper into Dean. Dean’s lost in the sensations now, too turned on to need Sam’s reassurances, so he eases back a little to get a better look at his show.

 

Watching the enormous cock pound into his brother’s abused hole is amazing, the way Dean’s starting to push back against the thrusts, his body desperate for relief. It isn’t long before he hears Dean cry out as he comes, pushed over the edge by the constant stimulation of his prostate. His release makes him collapse down onto his elbows, no longer having the strength to stay in place.

 

The hound’s relentless, it doesn’t care that Dean’s come, or that he’s tired, Dean’s just the hole it’s fucking and it doesn’t stop moving for a second. In and out, in and out, never giving Dean a single moment’s respite. Dean’s cock is slowly twitching back to life, and he’s moaning almost constantly now.  
Sam watches with delight as the hound throws back its head and howls, drool dropping from its mouth, splashing down onto Dean’s back. This is the moment Sam’s been waiting for, the thing he really wants to see. The hound’s cock swells and grows, forming a wide knot, and it pushes forward, forcing its way inside. Dean’s abused hole is red and puffy, and Sam stares in fascination as it stretches impossibly wide. The hound’s thrusts stutter and stall as Dean’s body fights the painful invasion, but eventually the knot slides completely in.

 

It quickly resumes its punishing rhythm; every time its hips pull back the knot catches the rim of Dean’s hole, stretching him wide, before sliding back inside. Dean’s screams and the hound’s eerie howls echo round the room, and Sam’s amazed to see Dean coming a second time. His body shaking with the force of his release he collapses, sated and completely worn out.

 

The hound takes no notice of Dean’s exhaustion, too far gone to notice that its partner is unresponsive. It just keeps moving, harder and faster with every thrust, lost in its own desires. Dean’s voice is fucked out, raspy and almost too quiet for Sam to hear. “Sam...can’t take it...please.” But he doesn’t say stop, and he never says no, and Sam’s enjoying the show far too much to call a halt at this late stage.

He moves closer to Dean, wanting to be able to see his face, to watch as Dean is fucked and filled, to enjoy the look in his brother’s eyes as the hound comes inside of him. He drops down to his knees; snaps open his jeans and shoves them down just far enough to expose his own aching cock. He keeps his eyes focused on Dean’s face, and strokes himself in time with the hound’s frantic thrusts. “Fuck Dean, you should see yourself, see the way you look. So fucking gorgeous like this, knew you’d love it. You came so hard, took its cock so well. Love to see you like this, all fucked out and dirty, my beautiful slut.”

 

The hound stills suddenly, its cock buried balls deep, as it comes. It twitches as its swollen balls begin to pulse and slowly release their load. Twitch pulse, twitch pulse, filling Dean’s aching hole with a seemingly endless supply of come. It’s the hottest thing Sam’s ever seen, his brother’s being used this way. Sam moves his hand faster and faster, stripping his cock with almost vicious strokes, until he comes with a wordless cry, covering Dean’s upturned face with his release.

 

The hound finally finishes, a few last stuttering movements emptying its balls, and it lies down on top of Dean. Shaking its mane, and nuzzling into the side of Dean’s neck. Sam watches in amusement as it licks Dean’s face clean of Sam’s come, tracing across Dean’s lips, before licking into his mouth in an obscene parody of a lover’s kiss.

 

Sam knows it’s going to take a while for the hound’s knot to go down, he imagines they’re going to be locked together for some time yet. That’s okay by him, Dean needs to rest and recover his strength, as he’s got a long night ahead of him. Looking down at Dean’s unmoving body, he realises that time might not be enough, this has been harder on Dean than he’d imagined, and he realises that his brother might need a little help to fully recover.

 

Sam pulls a knife from his belt and lets a few drops of his magic-infused blood drip into Dean’s mouth. Dean moans at the taste of it, Sam never gives him too much, as he knows just how addictive it can be, so Dean savours every drop he’s allowed. He starts to look better almost immediately, the colour rushing back into his cheeks, his eyes glistening with renewed desire. The blood always makes Dean horny, and Sam knows that’ll make the rest of the evening go a little easier on him.

 

He glances across to the corner of the room to where the rest of the hounds are waiting for their turn. They’ve been so patient, and Sam doesn’t want them to be disappointed with their reward. Dean’s going to take them all, and Sam’s going to enjoy every minute of the show.


End file.
